


I'm The Satellite (You're The Sky)

by theoneinquisitor



Series: celebration fills [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad! Bellamy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just A lot of Family Fluff, Literally the softest thing i've ever written, No Plot, The Griffin-Blake Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneinquisitor/pseuds/theoneinquisitor
Summary: The one where Bellamy and Clarke take Madi to Harry Potter World.





	I'm The Satellite (You're The Sky)

**Author's Note:**

> For captainwilldameron on tumblr, who asked for some bellarke + madi family fluff. 
> 
> Song title comes from Cecilia and The Satellite by Andrew McMahon (fun fact: I've been obsessed with him since the One Tree Hill Days). He wrote the song about his daughter and, idk, it felt appropriate.

“I can’t believe we’re here.” 

Clarke watches her daughter cling to Bellamy’s hand, eyes glistening with happiness as they stand outside the entrance to Hogsmeade. She feels her own heart swell at the sight, overwhelmed knowing that she’s made her daughter inexplicably happy. She had been worried, at first. At fourteen, Madi has started growing out of the things she used to enjoy as a kid, more concerned with texting, Fortnite and hanging out with friends. But when they had surprised her with a trip to Universal Studios, more specifically,  _ Harry Potter World _ , she tackled both her parents to the ground in a fit of tears. 

She pulls out her phone and snaps a photo, capturing one of the elusive, toothy Blake smiles on Bellamy’s face. She knows he’s just as emotional as she is about the whole thing.

When they adopted Madi, she came with few belongings and a sad story. Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was six and for almost three years she was bounced from foster home to foster home. Her prized possession was a tattered copy of  _ Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone _ . She was clinging to it the day they picked her up from child services, starting their foster program with her just shy of her ninth birthday. 

She was a difficult kid, closed off and angry at the world. Bellamy and Clarke were fresh out of college and newlywed when they started fostering her. Unprepared, admittedly. The initial six months was a constant struggle with her and they found themselves wondering if they were even fit to be parents. But on her tenth birthday, they bought the remaining six books of the Harry Potter series and suddenly, they all had something to bond over. Bellamy had read the books before, a few times actually, and Clarke had seen the movies, though that was Bellamy’s doing and she hadn’t paid much attention.  At night, they would sit in her room and read to her. By the fifth book, she was reading to them. 

Now, here they are. 

“We  _ have  _ to go to the gift shop first!” Madi says excitedly, skipping along the stone street of Hogsmeade, “They have these awesome sweatshirts with the houses on them. I need the Gryffindor one!” She takes off into one of the shops, nearly knocking over the sign outside the door. 

Clarke shakes her head with a huff. “ _ Need.”  _

“We’ve been saving for this for years, we can splurge a little,” Bellamy tells her, dropping a kiss to her forehead before taking off after their daughter. 

She lets out a soft giggle watching her husband, a grown man, spring into the gift shop. He’s almost as obsessed with the series as Madi, having read it to his sister when they were kids. It was their escape from reality, he’s told her, the one thing that allowed them to leave the cramped, run down apartment they lived in and go somewhere else for a bit. He credits it with being a staple of his childhood, for keeping him sane on days he felt like he might go crazy. He has a stag on his right bicep, in fact. She was with him when he got it. 

“The patronus,” he had said when she asked what it mean. It was long before they met Madi, before Clarke was fully introduced to the world of Harry Potter, “It protects you from the bad memories.” 

One of the many reasons she loves him: he can make everything sound poetic. 

By the time she finds them in the crowded gift shop, they have their arms stuffed with chocolate frogs and three sweatshirts. Bellamy holds one up to her with a grin. 

“It’s about time you embrace your evil side, babe.” 

She grabs the hanger swiftly, holding it up to her chest so that  _ Slytherin  _ faces out. “Not all Slytherins are evil, you know. We’re ambitious. Leaders. Quick witted.” 

“They can be brave, too,” Madi adds, “Even though he was kind of whiny, Malfoy worked with Voldemort to keep his parents safe. It takes a lot of bravery to do that.” 

She beams at her daughter. “Exactly.” 

They each walk out of the store in their newly purchased sweatshirt, a family of mixed houses. 

They made sure to take the Pottermore quiz before they came, mostly at Madi’s insistence. Neither her or Bellamy got what they expected - Bellamy had always prided himself on being Gryffindor, and yet his results were Hufflepuff, something that bothered him for almost a week. It took a lot of convincing, which included a weird bit of foreplay where she listed off all the ways being Hufflepuff made him  _ more  _ attractive, but he’s finally leaned into it, wearing the shirt proudly. When she got her Slytherin result, she had been somewhat surprised. She figured she would be Ravenclaw, but Madi reassured her quickly that her result was definitely more suiting to her and that even though they have a bad reputation, “Slytherin’s are badass.” Bellamy promptly told her to watch her language. 

“So,” Clarke says, scanning the park map, “Where to first?” 

“Hogwarts!” Madi and Bellamy say in unison. Her heart melts. 

The castle is, by far, Clarke’s favorite part. The ride itself is fun, but being able to explore the castle while waiting in line was almost more enjoyable than the ride itself. The attention to detail, the similarities to the movies. The talking portraits! Madi loves every moment of it, gushing about each detail, naming random facts from the book. She feels weirdly emotional about the whole thing, having to bite back tears a couple of times when she thinks about how far they’ve come. 

Once upon a time, Madi wouldn’t even eat at the table with them. She’d hide in her room, she’d refuse to eat. She figured they would be just like the rest of her foster families, indifferent to her presence, only housing her for a paycheck. Clarke learned a lot about the system in those first couple of years. It’s broken. Children get lost. Every day she’s thankful that Madi found them because often times, she wonders what would have happened had she not. The adoption was finalized on her and Bellamy’s third wedding anniversary, the best gift they could have asked for. They’re a family in every sense of the word and God, she’s so grateful. 

She snaps far too many pictures at the castle, wanting to capture every moment possible. Bellamy teases her for being  _ that  _ mom before stealing her phone to take pictures of her, which she pretends to be annoyed with but he knows her better than that. When they aren’t looking, Madi snaps a photo of them together, smiling at her phone as she captures two people very much in love. 

When they come upon the Dragon Challenge, Clarke shakes her head vehemently when Madi tries to drag her too the line. She hates roller coasters, especially the ones that go upside down. She’s not afraid of much, but for some reasons heights never fail to make her stomach turn. 

“Come on, Mom,” Madi pleads, “No better time than the present to conquer your fears!” 

The coaster roars overhead as it speeds past and that alone has her head spinning. “Sometimes fears aren’t meant to be conquered.” 

“I believe in you!” 

The last thing she wants to do is disappoint her, but the truth is, any other day she might be up for the challenge. Today, however, her stomach is already feeling a bit squeamish and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle it. She apologizes, hating the disappointment on Madi’s face, which, to her credit, she tries to play off with a smile and quick hug. 

Bellamy stays behind for a second, letting Madi take off up the ramp to get in line. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just can’t handle all the jostling around in my old age,” she jokes. “I’ll go sit over at the cafe and enjoy a Butterbeer while you all do the terrifying upside down stuff.” 

He kisses her quickly before heading to join their daughter. She orders her drink and finds a spot close enough o the rollercoaster to potentially see them, but far enough away so she doesn’t end up death by the time they finish. She scrolls through her photos, finding the one of Bellamy and Madi at the entrance to post in Instagram. She captions it  _ my heart is so full  _ with several heart emojis and makes sure to tag them both. Bellamy texts her from the line, sending a kissy face with several exclamation points, his own unique way of using emojis. 

When she refreshes Instagram again, he and Madi have both posted their own. Bellamy’s is of her and Madi posing in their sweatshirts, tongues out as they point to their represented houses. He captions it:  _ mother-daughter rivalry.  _  Madi’s is of her parents. Bellamy has his arms wrapped around Clarke’s waist as she has her head thrown back in laughter.  She’s captioned it:  _ true love.  _

This time she lets her emotions get the best of her. 

She and Bellamy, it’s her favorite story. Quite unconventional, maybe, but her favorite. They met at a wedding. She had to walk down the aisle with him, actually, and they  _ hated  _ each other leading up to the wedding. He was always picking fights with her, she loved getting a rise out of him, admittedly, because he was hot and when he would start fiddling with his glasses in that way he does when he’s agitated, it would do things to her. It seems she had a similar effect, because the day of the wedding, something changed between them and by the time the reception rolled around, they were huddled in the corner talking about art and music and everything in between. And yeah, okay, she went home with him that night. It took almost a year for them to make it official. Less than a year after that, they were engaged. People said they were crazy but she always took it as crazy in love. They were. Still are, really. 

Bellamy texts her when they’re about to get on the ride and she worries, briefly, about how he’s going to manage to hold onto his phone during the whole thing. The sign outside asked that they didn’t bring anything onto the coaster, but naturally, they couldn’t let go of their phones. Not that she’s complaining. Being a parent, you always want a direct line to your child. It’s like a safety blanket. 

She’s just ordered three more Butterbeers when they exit the ride, both looking amped up on adrenaline and pure joy. Madi’s talking excitedly with her hands while Bellamy tries to push down his windswept curls to no avail. They’re faces are flush as they sit down at the table.

“That was awesome!” Madi gushes, taking her Butterbeer with a quick, “Thanks.” 

“I feel like I’m getting too old for that stuff now, too,” Bellamy groans sliding into the seat next to her. “My back is killing me.”

Clarke grins. “But you loved it right?”

“Hell yeah!” 

The Butterbeer is a nice respite before walking again. They stop at a few shops, grabbing some snacks before boarding the Hogwarts Express. More pictures are taken. Clarke really is being  _ that  _ mom. The ride is cheesy, but they enjoy it all the same, watching the different scenes play on the window screen. When they get off, Diagon Alley is a much different scene than Hogsmeade has been, crowded with families filtering in and out off all the shops. 

They end up at Ollivander’s first, browsing the extensive wand selection in awe. Madi picks out a replica of Hermione’s, whom she has consistently listed as one of her idols. “She’s unapologetically smart, not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and gets shit done!” 

“Language!” Bellamy scolds again. Clarke just laughs. 

They’re in and out of shops, snapping pictures outside of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes before spending far too much time laughing at all the merchandise. Sugarplum’s Sweetshop is dangerous, and they end up buying more candy and sweets than they need. By the time they make it to Gringotts, they have a backpack full of items to take home with them and binge on later. They’re all equally amazed by the fire-breathing dragon, taking an embarrassing amount of pictures of it and with it. They learn that it’s actually a ride and while Bellamy finds a locker for their belongings, Clarke does a quick Google search on the ride’s safety. 

“You’re going on this one right?” Madi asks breathlessly, having just practically inhaled a chocolate frog. 

“Yeah, I can handle this one.”

She barely handles it. It’s fun and she likes the aesthetic of the whole thing, much like the castle ride. She sits next to Madi, who holds her hand the entire time and laughs hysterically throughout the whole thing. Clarke laughs too, mostly in gratitude for getting to experience this with her family. 

She loves them beyond words.

They grab dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, and she gets dish called Bangers & Mash, which grosses Madi out, though not nearly as much as the Fisherman’s Pie does.  

“So,” Clarke says as they dig into their meals, “You had fun today, Madi?” 

“Are you kidding?” she says, mouth full of fried fish, “This has been, like, the greatest day ever! I can’t believe you all actually brought me here. It almost doesn’t feel real, you know?” 

Clarke and Bellamy eye each other across the table with small smiles. 

“What was your favorite part?” 

“I don’t even know. Hogwarts was amazing! But so was Gringotts. The whole place feels so real, it’s like I really could pretend I was at Hogwarts for a day. What about you, Dad?” 

“Easy. Being here with my two favorite people on the planet.” 

Madi rolls her eyes at her father’s sappiness, but Clarke feels another surge of emotion in her chest. He winks at her across the table while Madi tosses a wadded up napkin at him. 

“Nerd.” she says. 

“Yeah,” Clarke grins, “Such a nerd!” 

As they finish up their dinner, they overhear another family mention a fireworks show near the old Jaws ride. Clarke checks the map and notes that it isn’t far, they could definitely make it before it starts. 

“Thank God we got the all access park passes,” Bellamy says, grabbing her hand as they exit the restaurant. 

They make it to the area with twenty minutes to spare. Madi somehow still has room for ice cream, so she scampers off to grab a vanilla cone while the two of them settle on a bench facing the open sky. She leans into his shoulder with a groan. 

“I’m exhausted,” she mumbles. He pulls her into his chest with a laugh, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Not as young as we once were.” 

“No, definitely not.” 

“Glad we got to do this, though. For her.” 

He hums softly. “Me too. Crazy to think we nearly lost her at one time.”

“We were never going to lose her,” Clarke says stubbornly, “She might have been and handful but you and I both know we were too attached to put her back in the system. She was ours the moment we met her.” 

“True. I’m glad we took a chance on her. I can’t imagine life without her.” 

She turns to look at him, gazing at the man she’s loved for so long. The man she’ll love forever. “You’re an amazing dad, you know that?” 

“And you’re an amazing mom. The best, actually. Best mom, best wife.” He kisses her cheek, and then her nose where she’s wrinkled it. 

“I’m glad you think so,” she smiles. Her tongue feels heavy with the secret she’s been carrying for the past couple of days. She had been planning to wait until they got home, but the moment feels too surreal. Too perfect.

“I just tell facts.” He smiles down at her and she feels like she might float away. This kind of happiness, this amount of love, it feels like a dream. A dream she gets to live every day. 

“Well, I have a fact for you,” she starts, leaning up so she can look him in the eye. With a deep breath she says, “You’re about to be a dad. Again.” 

It takes a moment to register. For a moment his brows knit together in confusion, like he isn’t sure if he heard her right, but then, as she continues to grin at him, he smiles so bright he gives the fireworks a run for their money. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. She laughs into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer. 

“You’re serious?” he pulls back, leaning his forehead against hers. 

“Very.” 

“Are you okay? All the rides, they didn’t like, hurt you or the baby or anything?” 

She loves the instant switch. He’s already in concerned husband and father mode. 

“We’re fine. It’s why I didn’t go on the crazy one with you all, actually. That’s the only one the internet said to avoid.” 

“God, I love you.” He kisses her again, one of his hands finding its way to her stomach. She laces their fingers together over it, mind flashing with snippets of their future. She has no doubt that they’re ready for it, that Madi will be the best big sister on the planet. That their family will continue to be nothing short of a dream. 

“Mom! Dad!” Madi shouts from the railing. She waves them over excitedly, other hand clutching the ice cream cone, “It’s about to start!” 

“Guess we should tell her the good news,” Clarke smiles, letting him pull her up from the bench. 

“Together?” he asks.

“Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 4/14. 
> 
> This is all based off my trip to the park. I have been informed that the Dragon Challenge no longer exists so we're going to say this takes place when it does. K? Cool. 
> 
> Are you melting? Because I sure did.   
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> come hang on [tumblr!](https://octannibal-blake.tumblr.com)


End file.
